


champagne for the pain

by wolfsbanex



Series: i love you for a thousand years [1]
Category: City of Bones, Shadowhunters, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom, shadowhunterstv
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Malec as parents, alec and magnus are arguing, alec is a bit of a jerk, hurt!Magnus, izzy saves the day, sad!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec felt awful, so awful.<br/>He hurt Magnus, and he knew it.<br/>Now he is standing there, watching Magnus crying, hugging their sons tightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	champagne for the pain

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> ♥ Enjoy!  
> ♥ i just had to do one with malec and their boys.

It was a normal day. The sun was shining, birds were singing and Magnus was standing in Alecs office, looking for some documents Alec needed.

 

The door opened and Magnus turned around. Alec. „Sorry darling, i swear i was looking for them i just couldn't find them anywhere.“ Alec raised his eyebrow. „What are you looking for?“ Magnus sighed and opened a drawer of Alecs officetable. „I looked for some documents. I saw the note you had beside our bed and thought maybe i'd look for them.“ Magnus looked through the files that were inside of the drawer he opened, when he froze. He was holding a small, black box. „Alec, what is this?“ Alecs eyes widened in shock and he took the box from Magnus' hand. „Don't touch my stuff! If i needed your help, i'd have asked!“ Magnus opened his mouth. „I'm sorry, i just wanted to help you, you're stressed enough“, he whispered. „Yes, i am stressed Magnus, i really am. That's your damn fault!“ Alec was angry, but Magnus couldn't understand why. „My mum told me that i'll never be the head of the institute, because i am dating you.“ Alec told him, his voice hard. „I'm sorry.“ Magnus said again. „And now you're going through my stuff, without my permission! Ask if you do something like this!“ Alec put the box in his pocket. „What is that box?“ Magnus asked confused. „Doesn't matter anymore!“ Alec snapped. „My Mum hates me, my Dad can't look in my eyes and everyone looks at me with this huge disappointment in their eyes! I feel like such an idiot! Everything is going downhill! Izzy and this vampire broke up and she's crying the entire time, Jace and Clary are arguing because he wants kids but she doesn't. Mum and Dad are going to get divorced because Mum can't stand our family anymore and it's all your god damn fault!“ Alec was screaming at the poor warlock, who was just staring at his boyfriend, tears in his eyes. „If i just had married Lydia, i would be head of the institute, i'd have nobody looking through my stuff and maybe my mum wouldn't leave her family behind!“ Alecs head was red from all the screaming and Magnus felt like throwing up. Where was this conversation going? He just wanted to help his boyfriend and now he had this boyfriend screaming at him, blaming him for the dumbest things. Magnus tried to stay calm, telling himself it was just the stress that made Alec so furious. „You know what Magnus?“ Alec spat. **_„I wish i'd have never meet you.“_**

 

Magnus could almost hear his heart breaking. With a snap of his fingers he opened a portal and stepped through it without saying a word. He needed a drink. Or five.

 

Magnus sat on their couch, the seventh champagne in his hand, when the door opened and Izzy came in with his two boys. Magnus quickly sat down the glass and opened his arms for his sons. They hugged him and Magnus buried his head between their shoulders. „Are you two okay? Had a good day with Izzy?“ Max smiled and nodded. „Yes! She helped us studying runes! I know how to draw a healing rune now daddy!“ Rafe said, sounding so proud. Magnus cupped his little face. „I'm proud of you little one. I really am.“ Max looked into his fathers eyes. „Are you sad daddy?“ Magnus tried to smile. „A little bit Max, a little bit.“ Izzy put her hand on his shoulder. „Do you want to talk Mags?“ He nodded and told his boys to go playing in Max' room. „I'll be with you two in a second, i just need to talk to Izzy.“

 

„I was arguing with Alexander.“ Izzy raised her eyebrow. That was new. „What happened Magnus?“ He grabbed his champagne and drowned it quickly. Then he told her what happened at the institute. In Max' room, the boys were listening to their fathers words. When he was finished, they looked at their brother, tears in their eyes. Rafe opened the door. „I don't want you and Dad to argue!“ Magnus looked at his oldest son. „I don't either!“ Max told his father, climbing onto Magnus' lap and cuddling into his shirt. Magnus hugged his little boy. Izzy had her arms around Rafe, who was tearing up. „Do you still love Dad?“ He sobbed. Magnus laughed and looked at Rafe. „Yes, yes i do. I love your Dad so much Rafe.“ Max swallowed loudly. „Why are you arguing then?“ Magnus whipped his sons tears away. „Your Dad just has a lot of stress lately. It'll be okay soon, i promise.“

 

Izzy found her brother outside of the institute. „You fucking idiot!“ she screamed, but her voice softened when she saw the tears in his eyes. „Oh god Izzy, i fucked up. I hurt him so much. I am so, so sorry. I never meant to i swear!“ Alec was a sobbing mess. „Then stop crying and go home, because your boyfriend and your sons are crying their eyes out.“ Alec swallowed. „Max and Rafe know what happened?“ Izzy nodded. Alec stood up and started running. _He had to make everything okay again._

 

Alec felt awful, so awful. He hurt Magnus, and he knew it. Now he is standing there, watching Magnus crying, hugging their sons tightly. „Mags“, he spoke softly. „Dad!“ Max ran over to him. Alec catched him and held him tightly in his arms, before going over to the couch where he sat down, the little warlock on his lap. „Mags“, Alec whispered. Magnus looked at him. „I am so sorry. For everything. It's just all this shit happens lately. It feels like my family is falling apart and i can't do anything about it. Please, please don't let me go too.“ Alec felt a tear on his cheek. Magnus sighed. „I won't you stupid nephilim.“ Their boys cuddled up against their fathers. „Is everything okay again?“ asked Rafe. Magnus laughed, slipping his free hand into Alecs. „Yes.“

 

This evening was peaceful. The two were on the couch, watching a movie, while their boys were asleep, still cuddled up tightly between their Dads. „Do we deserve this luck?“ Alec muttered, looking at Max on his chest, softly laying his hand on the little warlocks back. „Yeah, we do Alec.“ Magnus had his arms around Rafe. „I love you so much“, Alec whispered, looking into Magnus' eyes. The light of the candles in their living room were reflecting in his warm, hazel eyes and Magnus felt his heart melt. „I love you too Alexander.“ Then they fell asleep, their forheads touching, their sons safely in their fathers arms.

 

**The little box still in Alecs pocket.**

**Author's Note:**

> ♥i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
